Hoenn's Rising Star
by DemonSkitty
Summary: Hoenn has a new girl ready for her own pokemon journey. Kiriko Tsukino is a 15 year old girl with a lot of spunk and going out into the world with her new pokemon. but what challenges will she face when she meets rivals, gyms and team aqua and magma? read to find out! First fanfiction with no pairing so far but it may change.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO PEOPLE! My name is DemonSkitty and this is my first fanfiction. I have put a crap ton of work into these first few chapters and I really hope that you like them. Yes I know this is an OC pokemon journy fanfic and it is cliche but I thought it would be fun to do so that's what I'm doing! **

**Also there is a very special person that I want to direct your attention to. There is an account on this wonderful site called Dreams-Wishes-Hopes and this person at the moment has one story called Legacies and Memoirs, and it is a Naruto fanfiction except that it is a string of poetry and excerpts from the Naruto characters and they are absolutly incredible! There is not a single one that isn't beautiful and bring tears to my eyes everytime I read them. This person has amzing talent and takes requests and he/she has done many poems and excerpts from characters that I have asked for. If your looking for a real feels fanfic for Naruto I strongly recommend you read it. So my friend, that one was for you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own pokemon in any way, shape or form. If I did, Brock would have had a girlfriend by now. I only have my OC's. ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 1: Ima boss *ss b*tch**

'Twas a beautiful morning in Rustboro city. Taillow were chirping,

Wingull were soaring over the clear skies and best of all the-

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**-uhggg...it's toooooo early for this, but I need to get up, just get up and...press the snooze button.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**-uuuhg why me? Ok just get dressed and, nope hittin snooze.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**\- just a little longe-HOLY CRAP IT'S 11:45. I GOTTA GO!

I got up and got dressed in my new outfit I got a few days ago**(** it's an awesome outfit, it's an olive green shirt you wear over a green tank top and it had a collar, it buttoned down and the shirt stopped at a little below the belly button and it tied in a knot and the sleeves stopped a little past the elbow,and I wore a pair of dark blue jeans and black combat boots that stopped mid shin**)** I brushed out my hair and put in a pearl blue ribbon **(**I have lots of ribbons they are all mainly blue cause that's my favorite color**)** and ran downstairs to see my aunt and uncle waiting for me in the kitchen." Good morning aunt Hanako, uncle Jiro."

"Good morning Kiriko." They replied in unison. "We made your favorite."

My aunt said as she gestured to the table "Oh yes!" I exclaimed as I saw the greatest breakfast food ever, French toast with powdered sugar and syrup with a side of sausage and a cup of milk. I happily sat down and began to eat my breakfast " You know kiddo I would have thought you would have gotten up a bit earlier seeing what today is." My uncle said while I was eating my food. I swallowed and replied " I know but I was so tired this morning." "I could tell, I heard you groaning to yourself about getting up and then falling back asleep from down here hehehe." My uncle said laughing a bit.

I glared at him but he didn't see because he was too busy laughing, he would have been exhausted too if he had been up until two in the morning trying to beat his smart ass abra Atticus at a game of chess, that thing is like an Einstein on crack and I still didn't beat him. I finished eating and thanked my aunt for breakfast,

She is so awesome at cooking! "You should go upstairs and get your bag now love." " Ok aunt Hanako" I ran upstairs and got my bag which was a little bigger compared to what most people go out with, but it had my compact sleeping bag, my extra set of clothes which was a long sleeve V-neck blue shirt, jeans,bra and 3pairs of underwear, it had a water bottle that was practically indestructible , soap, razor, other female things and of coarse my two jumbo packages of beef jerky. I went back downstairs and met my aunt and uncle at the door "Here kiddo your mom sent this over" my uncle handed me a blue poketch. "Sweet! Mom knows me so well." "And take this too." My uncle gave me a package kind of thing "What is it?" I asked

"It's a small tent, it'll protect you from weather and provide a bit of shelter. After all you don't think you'll be sleeping inside every night now do you?" We'll no but thanks uncle Jiro." I put on my poketch and managed to fit the small tent inside of my bag. "Well are you ready to go love?" My aunt asked "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I said " I will miss you two, thanks for taking care of me for the past few weeks but now I got to go so I guess il-"Abra ab!" My aunt and uncles abra teleported in front of me "Aw Atticus I'll miss you too." I said to Atticus who wanted to say goodbye. " Looks like Atticus is gonna have to find a new chess partner hehehe!" Uncle Jiro said as he chuckled to himself "don't worry now Atticus she'll visit again won't you Kiriko." My aunt said "Of coarse I will and we can play chess more then ok." " Ab abra" Atticus responded happily "Ok then I'm off!"

I exclaimed as I walked out the door and to the Rustboro city pokemon center. It was a short walk away until I reached it. I approached the double automatic sliding doors and they opened and I walked inside.

As I walked in I was greeted by a lovely young woman with pink hair, she was the Rustboro city's nurse Joy. "Hello and welcome to the Rustboro city pokemon center, you must be Kiriko am I correct?" The nurse had a very calm and sweet tone to her voice and she was very polite " Yes you are correct my name is Kiriko Tsukino." "Ah I see, Mason is waiting for you in the back, please follow me." I followed her to the back and into a room where a man in his late twenties with short dark brown hair and green eyes was waiting. He was wearing a yellow vest over a white collared shirt and a red tie with black dress pants and black shoes. "Ah there you are, I was wondering if you were going to show up at all." He said jokingly "Yep here I am." "All right, Kiriko Tsukino, light brown hair below the shoulder blades, Blue eyes, age 14 and your about 5'1 correct?" He asked almost as if it were protocol since he was staring right at me a minute ago. " Yes, but I'll be turning 15 in a week and a half." I said proudly. Mason chuckled to himself "I see, but any who, first things first, you need to get your picture taken for the pokedex your going to receive." He explained "Ok." I said and he lead me over to a small room with a camera and a plain background. I stood in front of the camera and pushed my hair away from the front of my face so the camera could get my bright blue eyes better."Ok now smile." Mason said, and I did and I made sure not to blink and I heard the click of the camera indicating the picture had been taken and I relaxed my face. He showed me the picture and I said it was perfect. And he lead me to a machine and opened a drawer with a lock on it and took out a brand spanken new pokedex that was carefully packaged. Mason took the pokedex and plugged in a small cord in the side that was connected to a machine.

"This machine takes all of your information and downloads it into the pokedex so it's personalized just for you." Mason explained " That's so cool."I said and I heard a ping noise and he unplugged the pokedex and showed it to me, all my info and the picture that he just took was on the screen. Mason handed me the pokedex and said " Take good care of this now alright. This is not only your pokedex that will help you catch and record pokemon but it is your trainer license." I nodded knowing full well how important that it was.

"And you also get this."he handed me a small case that was all velvet on the inside " This is a badge case but on the other side you can open it and its also a ribbon case so you can do one or the other, or even both, or just do your own thing but you get one of these anyway." Mason explained.

"Cool, thanks" I said "You also get five pokeballs for catching pokemon." He handed them to me. "Thanks." I said. "Now, are you ready to pick out your first pokemon?" "Uh, YES!" I exclaimed "Hahaha alrighty then follow me." And I did without hesitation. I was lead to another room that had a PC and a door leading to an outside play area. "Alright now as you know not everyone can get to LittleRoot town to get a pokemon from Professor Birch, so he funded a project that went out to some more remote towns and set up places like this where young kids can still get a pokedex and their fist pokemon, granted that we don't get pokemon like torchic, treeko, and mudkip, But we do have lots of pokemon to choose from.

"Aw, I really like mudkip." " So I've heard." Mason replied

"Now in the first box we have the beginning trainer pokemon. These pokemon are weaker and are good starters because they will be more likely to listen to you.

In the next box we have advanced, for people who have already had a good amount of experience with pokemon.

They are a higher level and a more appropriate choice for someone with experience. And the last box isn't for people to take, they are very high level pokemon that we send off to tournaments as prize pokemon. The hosts of the contests purchase them and give them away as a prize to the winner and the money we make from that helps to keep this project up and running for kids like you." " Wow, and that's all for us?" "That's right, so if you ever happen to meet the professor you be sure to thank him for all that he's is doing." "I most certainly will." I said still in awe of how much effort is put into funding this, what a great opportunity I have been given, I better make the most of it.

"Ok now why don't we open the first box and let you take a look at your potential partners." Mason said and he logged on and opened box one. A box opened and revealed a ton of pokemon, some higher level then others, Mason recommended I pick between levels 2-9 even though it went from 2-15 in levels " Ok I'm going to name all the pokemon you can choose from. We have a shroomish, a wurmple, a slakoth, a wynaut, a poochyena, a taillow, a seedot, a zigzagoon, a wingull, a nincada, a wismur, a skitty, a makuhita, an aron, a ralts, and a zubat.

So which one would you like?"..."THERE ARE SO MANY!" I yelled " I know but no matter which one you pick I think there are all great." Mason said in a much calmer tone making me realize how loud I just was. " Well I suppose maybe th-" "Mason there is a girl and a boy here that have an appointment with you I believe." Nurse Joy called to Mason from behind the door. " Oh no, I almost forgot, uh just send them in." Mason said kind of worried. "Alright then. Oh Kiriko I'm quiet sorry there are two other people who were coming today and I forgot and uhg-" "It's ok" I said cutting him off " Are you sure they are in the advanced category and they are getting a pokemon today and I just-" "It's fine" I interrupted again "Besides I'll get to see a more advanced level pokemon." I said with a smile

And just then the doors swung open and a young girl that looked about 16 walked in or should I say waltzed in. She was a little taller than me with long black curled hair that cascaded down her back and she had amber eyes that looked like they could pierce your soul. She was wearing a black tank top that didn't go past her belly button and she had a pink lace short jacket, she had a pink ruffled skirt with black leggings and brown knee high boots, she also had a big pink sun hat with a sparkly band around it and a pair of big heart shaped sun glasses that rested on top. And with the way she walked in combined with what she was wearing just screamed spoiled rotten princess. "Ah hello there miss Kaneshiro how are you? Mason asked kind of shaky like. "Oh Mason you silly just call me Leiko and I'm great." She replied. "Ah mister Hachimitsu you are here as well." "Come on Mason it's Masato, no need to be formal." The boy smiled at Mason and he smiled back. The boy looked about 16 as well and was about 5'4 and had dark blue shaggy hair and a pair of eyes to match. He was wearing a dark green jacket and dark blue jeans and a pair of white tennis shoes. He looked kind of intimidating but his voice was so soft I didn't know wether to stiffen up or melt. "Ok now you two know what to do, let me see them." "Right." The two people said and they each took out a pokeball and tossed it in the air and out popped two winged creatures, as the light faded you could see it was a beautifly and a dustox. " Very nice you two, Masato your dustox is very energetic and looks really healthy, Leiko your beautifly is in superb condition and her colors are brighter then they have ever been. "Thanks." They both said." It's clear that you are both ready so now you may choose, oh and I almost forgot this girl here is Kiriko, she is getting her first pokemon today." "Hey." Leiko said uninterested. Masato came over to me and kind of startled me but he just smiled and said " Hello my name is Masato Hachimitsu it's a pleasure to meet you. " he held out his hand and I shook it. "So Mason is she still here?" That Leiko girl asked "Yes but, Leiko I must ask you to reconsider." Mason told her " Oh please I'm sure it will be fine once it's out of its pokeball, now come on let me see her." She said tired of waiting "(sigh)Alright." Mason then Typed in a series of numbers and letters into the PC and a pokeball appeared on the stand next to the PC. He grabbed the ball and opened it and when the light faded it revealed a small red fox like pokemon" Vul Vulpix" the little fox yelped " Ah my Vulpix how are you my wittle foxy?" Leiko was talking to it like it was a baby or something.

"Vulpix!" She was startled and ran behind Mason afraid of the 16 year old girl before her "Listen Leiko, I know you want this Vulpix. But I don't think it's the right one for you, and while I can't refuse to give her to you I can suggest an alternative." " Mason you know I need this fire type." Leiko responded getting angry " But we do have another fire type, why don't you take a look at it." Mason pleaded with her." Fine, I'll look at it." She said giving in. Mason typed in another code and another pokeball appeared. He opened it and a when the light faded it revealed an orange tortoise with a charcoal gray shell and glowing red spots on the shell." Tor Torkoal." It said as it turned to face the girl." EWW what is that ugly thing?" She yelled while pointing a shaky finger at it. "Tork?" The Torkoal responded with tears in its eyes, it obviously heard the hurtful comment.

"This is a Torkoal and it is a fire type just like you wanted." Mason replied "There is no way I'd be caught with that disgusting creature!" Leiko retorted.

I have only seen this girl for ten minutes and I'm sick of her so I spoke up

"Hey! Don't be so mean to her, she has ears and she can hear you you know."I told her matter of factly "Her? You mean that thing is a girl?" Leiko said kind of shocked

"She is right" said Mason"That Torkoal is in fact a girl."

"Psh! Ugliest girl if I've ever seen one." Leiko went on.

The Torkoal was now in tears after that comment. That's it I've had it with this girl. " Yeah well your no looker yourself!" that got her attention " I mean what did you do this morning? Wake up and say 'hey why don't I put on the most ridiculous and gaudy outfit I can find and let a blind smeargle do my makeup'." I said pretty proud of myself.

"You little bitch!" She raised her hand to hit me, but it was caught by Masato. "LEIKO! Don't do something you'll regret later on. Now is not the time nor the place to be causing a scene." Masato was lecturing her like a little girl. She jerked her wrist out of his grip "Whatever." She mumbled and then she took Vulpix's pokeball and returned the poor fox pokemon that was trying desperately to run away.

"Mason I'm taking this one, I'll be waiting outside for you Masato." She said in the calmest tone she could muster up, and stormed out with her beautifly behind her. Masato turned to us and bowed "I am so sorry for her behavior please forgive us." He pleaded. " You don't need to apologize for something she did, and besides, I'm more worried about that Vulpix. She is a good trainer but she has no handle on how to treat pokemon." Mason said concerned. I bent down to the still crying Torkoal and petted her shell and said "You know what? I think you very pretty." The Torkoal's face lit up and she smiled at me." Hey I have an idea." I said and I took the pearl blue ribbon out of my hair and tied a neat bow around Torkoal's neck and said "There, now everyone will know that you are a very, beautiful, girl."I smiled at Torkoal and she looked up at me and started crying again, but they were tears of joy. "Tork Torkoal!" She cried as she buried her face in my lap. "Hey why don't you go show your friends outside in the play area." I suggested and she nodded her head and went outside to some of the other pokemon that were out there. "That was very kind of you, I can tell you have a soft spot for pokemon and care a lot about them." Masato told me "I do" I said " what your friend said was terribly rude and Torkoal didn't deserve that. I mean who the crap died and made her queen of the damn world?" I said with a little anger. "Please understand, my friend is very...uh...complicated and she is not in the best spot in her life and she's trying to get it together but it is hard for her and although that does not excuse her for what she did I hope you will forgive her." Masato said solemnly. "Well instead of dwelling on this let's try to move on now because you still need your pokemon Masato." Mason said trying to lighten the mood, and Masato nodded. Mason went over to the PC and opened up box two and all of the advance level pokemon appeared on the screen. I saw a bunch of really awesome looking pokemon, like a cacnea, oh and a really tough looking skarmory, and-no way, they had an absol?! It's so cool. I bet he's going to pick an awesome one like that. "You know the one I want Mason."

"Yeah I know you want it, here it is." And a pokeball appeared on the stand. Masato took it and released what was in it. Oh boy, What's it going to b- "Rig Rafarig!"

...huh. "Hey Girafarig how you doing girl?" Masato asked the pokemon and it responded happily. "You chose a Girafarig?" I asked kind of shocked. "Haha yep. Girafarig and I really hit it off when I first met her outside in the play area and I fell in love with her and decided that I would take her with me on my journey and she really seemed like she wanted me to be her trainer." "Raf Rafarig!" The pokemon responded happily and nuzzled Masato and he pet it back.

"Wow, she really likes you." I said

"Yep seems like it haha." Masato said as he continued to pet Girafarig. "Hey, do you name your pokemon?" I asked Masato " Actually I do. My dustox name is Doxel and I wanted to name Girafarig Reina if that's ok with her." He replied "Raf Raf!" She responded happily. " I guess she likes the name." I said " Ok then, from now on your name will be Reina." Masato told his pokemon "Alright Reina, Doxel, return." And Masato put them back in their pokeball's

"So Kiriko, have you chosen your Pokemon yet?" Masato asked. "No but I'm going to right now." I said "Ok then Kiriko, what pokemon do you want." Mason asked

"Hmmmmmm...I think I want the...Ralts!" There I finally decided. "Excellent choice, it's a female Ralts, but it only knows one attack." Mason told me "Well what is it?"

"It's growl." He said " What!? How am I supposed to win any battles with a growl attack?!" I said or yelled slightly.

Masato came over to me and held something out, it looked like a CD or something like that." What's that?"I asked

"It's a TM for the move psychic, I was going to teach it to Reina but it looks like she already learned it so you can have it for your Ralts if you'd like." He said " Wow thanks Masato, I'll teach it to her right now." I strapped the machine on her and it went to work and in a matter of seconds it had done its job but as soon as she had learned it the CD broke and disappeared. "Oh yeah, TM's only work once so if you come across one make sure you use it wisely." Masato told me "Kiriko,are you going to name your Ralts?" Masato asked " You know what? I think I will. Ralts" I called and it turned to me" your name is going to be...Lyra!" The Ralts cocked her head confused." Ly-ra that's going to be your name." I said a bit slower. The Ralts lifted her head and smiled at me." Ralts Ralts!" She said happily. "That's a lovely name Kiriko" Masato commented " Did you know that they say that if your bond is strong enough with a psychic pokemon that it will speak to you telepathically." Masato informed me. " Really? that's awesome, do you think that you and Reina will be able to do that one day?" I asked " Well maybe one day, but for now I'm just glad she's with me. But anyways I need to go now, Leiko is waiting for me and if I don't hurry up she'll be mad." Masato turned to walk out but turned back and said " Thanks again Mason, and it was a pleasure meeting you miss Kiriko." And he left " Well now Kiriko, now that you have everything you need what do you plan on doing?" Mason asked me "I don't know, but I think I'm going to go through route 104 and into the Petalberg forest and see what I can do there." I responded

"Well then I wish you the best of luck." I thanked Mason and said goodbye and left for route 104 with my new pokemon Lyra in my arms. I knew that this was going to be a long journey but I also knew that these moments would be the ones that I would remember for the rest of my life.

We approached the sign that said route 104. I looked down at my pokemon " Are you ready Lyra?" I asked her.

"Ralts!" She said back and we stepped past the sign.

And thus my journy began.

**Well that's the first chapter and the next will either be posted right after this one or maybe tommorow but whenever it is, IT SHALL BE SOON! Thanks for taking the time to read this little story of mine and please feel free to review...or not...I suppose it's up to you so...YAY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO AGAIN MY PEOPLE! It's me DemonSkitty, here with the second chapter just like I promised. I worked hard on this one just as I did the last and I hope you like it! Thank you to anyone who managed to read this story within the first 24 hours it was put up!**(frankley I'm suprised it was noticed)**But aside from everything else I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from pokemon, just my OC's**

**Chapter 2: Battle and a...trade?**

"Ok Lyra, we are officially on route 104 and now the fun is going to start!" I exclaimed as Lyra looked over to the right, she was looking really hard at something. "Lyra what are you looking at?" I asked

Suddenly the grass began to shake, I froze in place, and then" GRRUAAFF!" A wild poochyena jumped out at me.

"AAAHH!" I didn't know what to do so my instincts took over and I covered Lyra's head and braced myself. But nothing happened. I looked down at Lyra and her eyes and the crest on her head were glowing a bright blue and then I looked over at the poochyena that was now floating in midair! The poochyena was flung back to the ground and it whimpered In pain when it hit the floor. It quickly picked itself up and ran back to the forest with its tail between its legs. "Lyra you used your psychic and saved you so much!" Lyra smiled at me and went "Ralts Ralts!"

I just laughed and hugged her. "Hey that reminds me, we need to get you a friend huh Lyra?" Lyra smiled at me."Well then, shall we search for another partner?" Lyra nodded her head, and we went out to search. There were lots of pokemon in the surrounding area. I had seen the poochyena and that was not the greatest experience. But there were surskit skating on ponds, taillow chasing each other in the sky, shroomish hiding in the shade under trees while wurmple were hanging from them. But then I saw a short, wobbly, little seed like pokemon. It looked just like an acorn on legs, I took out my pokedex and I looked at it's data and my pokedex began to speak " Seedot, the acorn pokemon. Seedot attaches itself to tree branches using the top of it's head. It sucks moisture from the tree while hanging off the branch. The more water it drinks the glossier this pokemon's body becomes." Thus spoke the pokedex. "Hmm. It looks kind of awkward when it walks, maybe something is wrong with it." I thought aloud. Lyra jumped down from my arms and went over to it. "Lrya I don't think you should just approach something like that."

I called to her. She stopped half way over to it and then closed her eyes, her crest started to glow. Then she turned to me and called out "Ralts Ralts!" I went over to her and she pointed at the seed pokemon. I went over to it and I saw the reason why it was walking like that, it had a string shot covering it's eyes. "Aw, poor thing no wonder you were running in that weird way." The seedot clearly heard me and got scared and tried to run away, but it couldn't see where it was going and it ran right into a tree. The impact disturbed a sleeping wurmple and it fired another string shot it its face and the seedot landed on its back and couldn't get up, all it could do was cry and kick its little stubby legs. "Hey! That wasn't nice, it couldn't see where it was going!" I yelled at the wurmple, buy it just laughed at the seedot and crawled back up the tree. "Poor thing, come here seedot." I picked it up and cleaned up the sticky web that covered it's face. It opened its eyes and saw my face. It blinked and then it's eyes widened and it tried to squirm out of my hold. "No, no, it's ok I'm not going to hurt you." I tried to calm it down but it just kept squirming. Then, Lyra came up to it and her crest started to glow and she placed her hand on the seedot's forehead and it calmed down, it looked up at me and smiled.

"Seed seedot!" The little pokemon said as it looked up at me. "Wow Lyra! How did you do that?"I asked her "Ralts!" She responded. "Wait I remember now. Your the emotion pokemon aren't you Lyra. You can sense the emotions of others with your crest and that's how you knew that seedot was distressed and then you were able to channel my feelings into seedot so it would know that I only wanted to help it." "Ralts Ralts!" She responded and smiled at me.

"Lyra your amazing!" I exclaimed as I hugged her tightly.

"Ralts!" She exclaimed. "Hey seedot are you ok?" I asked the little pokemon. "Seed Seedot!" It cried with little eye smiles. "What happened to you exactly little one?" I asked the pokemon "Seed Seed Seedot Dot Seedot!" It tried to explain to me what happened but I just didn't get it. Lyra went between us hand she grabbed my hand with her left

And placed her right hand on seedot. She closed her eyes tightly and her crest started to glow and when she opened her eyes they were glowing as well and everything around me warped to a different place. I looked over to my left and I saw Seedot and it was climbing a Tamato berry tree.

It saw one that it wanted and it tried to put it's stem in the berry to absorb the nutrients. But it was not a Tamato berry, it was a wurmple that was asleep. It woke up very angry and spit a string shot out at the seedot. Seedot fell out of the tree and wandered around aimlessly. It went out into the open and then I saw Lrya walking to it. But Lyra was right there beside me, still holding my hand. But I saw her over in the distance, and then I saw...me? And then everything returned to normal. I looked down and saw Lyra and seedot right where they were when everything turned all weird. And then it hit me "Lyra, did you show me what just happened using your abilities?" I asked. "Ralts Ralts!" She went.

"That's it, you are officially the coolest pokemon ever!" I exclaimed .

I looked at the seedot and I asked it

"Seedot don't you have any friends who will stick up for you if stuff like this happens?" "seed." It shook its head or body sadly and looked like it was about to cry. "Please don't be sad little one, I'll be your friend if you'd like, and you can come with us,

It will be fun and you'll make lots of friends and we'll all stick up for you." I explained. The seedot thought about it for a few seconds and then it replied " SEED SEEDOT!"

It exclaimed excitedly. "Awesome, it's going to be great having you seedot but first you need a pokeball. I took out one of the ones that Mason gave to me and I held it out.

"Here, now I just make contact right?" I asked myself out loud "Ok then." And I pressed the button on the pokeball on the seedot's head and it turned into a reddish light and it went inside the pokeball. It rocked back and forth for a few seconds and then...ping! It was done, seedot was now mine. "Sweetness!" I shouted. I think I'll take you out now. I opened the pokeball and my new seedot came out and it looked at me with beaming eye smiles. Ok then seedot, just give me a second and stay still. The seedot did what I told it to do and I pulled out my pokedex and it showed on the screen information on the seedot I just caught...sort of.

It's a male seedot and it knows bide, harden and bulletseed.

Wait bulletseed? It's not normally supposed to be able to learn that, at least not without a TM. Well it doesn't matter to me, it's just a bonus. "Ok seedot I think I should give you a name." It looked at me and cheered " I think I'll name you...Kazuki!" "Seed Seedot!" It shouted happily. "Alrighty then, this is great. I've got two pokemon now and Both in one day too!" I said to no one in particular. "Ok my friends shall we move forth!" I said in some weird accent.

They both made their little noises of agreement and we walked on. We saw a ton of other pokemon and the scenery was absolutely beautiful, and I was really enjoying myself until I heard "Hey you with the pokemon, stop right there. I challenge you to a battle." It was some guy in a suit and a fancy looking pokeball in his hand "I don't want to battle you, go find some one else ok." And I started to walk away but the weird kid stepped in front of me and said "You have no choice, you are a trainer and you have pokemon so you must accept my challenge!" He declared.

This guy is a nut job. He expects me to accept just because I have pokemon? This guy needs to get real. "Listen I don't want to ok? I need to-" "Too bad girl we're battling now!" He interrupted rudely. "I said no!" I yelled

"You have no say in this, Go Reginald!" He yelled and threw his fancy pokeball and a little brown and tan stripped pokemon emerged and it cried out " Zigzagoon!"

Oh for crapsake man! "Fine you little turd, go Lyra!" I called and Lyra went in front of me. " My Zigzagoon is of the highest breed in and is excellent in battle!" He bragged.

"Did you really stop me to brag about you pokemon or are you gonna do something?" I yelled."Of coarse, Reginald use quick attack!" He commanded his pokemon and it ran in a zigzag formation and hit Lyra head on." Ralts!" She cried. "Now Reginald use hidden power!" The zigzagoon started glowing slightly and little balls of light formed around it and sent them at Lyra. "Lyra quick use psychic!"

She used her phsychic and stopped the hidden power, keeping it in the air." Ok now disperse it!" And Lyra destroyed the little balls of light and they erupted like fire works. "Now use psychic again Lyra!" Lyra picked up the zigzagoon and spun it around and stopped suddenly just long enough to see its dizzy face and then sent it into the dirt knocking it out instantly. "NO! My Zigzagoon!" He went over to his pokemon and started to pet it and then put it back in its pokeball. "Oh Reginald you were so great. You know your Ralts is quite strong." He complimented

"Thanks, your zigzagoon was a good battler too." I said back. I kind of didn't really care I just wanted to leave . "Hey I have an idea!" The kid said "You liked my zigzagoon and I liked your Ralts so what do you say we trade our pokemon. My zigzagoon for your Ralts." He proposed "Wait a minute I thought you said your zigzagoon was of the 'highest breed'. Why would you want to get rid of it?" I asked "Oh no, not get of it, trade! It's something trainers do sometimes to show respect and friendship. And plus Ralts is such a rare pokemon! oops." He covered his mouth. "Wait a minute you just want my Ralts because she's a rare pokemon?" I asked angrily "LISTEN UP MORON! Lyra is my first pokemon and there is no way I'd give her to anyone, especially not after what she did for me!" I shouted. " Well my zigzagoon is my first pokemon and I think trading it would be even more unique." He said.

"Isn't your pokemon special to you at all? It's your first pokemon and you would just trade it away? How selfish can you be!Giving a friend away, who do you think you are doing that to your pokemon that loves and trusts you?!" I yelled at him. He walked up to me and said " Fine, if I can't trade for it, then I'll buy it. How much do you want?" I looked at him, disgusted " Come on now how much? 100? 500? 1,000$?" He pleaded. "Your a pig!" I shouted and started to walk away but his hand grabbed the back of my shirt. I turned around and slapped him right across his face and said

"I feel sorry for that zigzagoon you have." And started to walk away again.

"I'm sorry."..."The truth is that my zigzagoon isn't the top breed out there, it's just a wild one that I caught." I turned and looked at him.

"I love my pokemon because he's always there when I'm alone, and I'm alone a lot. I don't have many friends and the people that do talk to me only make fun of me and my pokemon because they think I'm weak and they think that Reginald is weak because he's a normal type. I thought that if I got a different pokemon then people would think of me differently and you had a cool and rare pokemon and even though I had pokemon that was my friend, I was willing to trade him for a pokemon other people would think was cooler." He brought out his pokemon and then he turned to his zigzagoon " Reginald, I'm so sorry I'd even think about trading you away, you're my best friend and I couldn't ever give you up. Can you forgive me?" He asked "...Zig Zigzagoon!" He yelped and jumped into the kids arms and licked his face. "Aw Reginald, thank you." He hugged his pokemon and laughed.

"You know, normal types are some of the hardest pokemon to beat because they can learn so many different moves. They can learn electric type moves, water type moves, dark type moves, ghost type moves too

And they are immune to ghost type moves but because they can learn ghost type moves they can be super effective to another ghost pokemon, and they're only weakness is fighting type moves." I explained. "Really? That's so cool!" He exclaimed. "Hey Reginald lets go and train ok?" He said to his pokemon. "Zigzagoon!" It replied. " Hey girl, I'm sorry I acted like that, it wasn't right to do that, can you forgive me?" He asked. I could tell that he was truly sorry, his tone of voice and body language suggested that alone.

"Yes I can forgive you, on one condition." I stated "What is it?" He asked. "You must never give up on your pokemon and you must never trade the love that you have for it for anything." I told him. "I won't, not ever!" He said "Good. And one more thing...what is your name?" I asked "My name is Kuzo Hinamori, can I ask you for yours?" He asked. " My name is Kiriko Tsukino." I replied. He got on one knee and bowed "Thank you Kiriko Tsukino, for showing me the error of my ways!" Kuzo declared. "I wish I could repay you somehow, oh I know! You did beat me in a battle so I can give you prize money. Here I'll give you 2000 pokedollars (real creative I know)."

"Whoa, that much?!"I said shocked and he handed it to me. "But of coarse, you won and that amount of money isn't really much for me anyways." He stated, well he was rich after all so I suppose that makes sense." Well I think me and Reginald are going to take our leave, farewell!"

And he left. "Well that was interesting for a first day huh guys?"

I asked my pokemon. "Well then let's go into the forest then ok?" And we crosses over into the Petalburg woods with Lyra in my arms and Kazuki on my shoulder.

And thus my journey continues.

**TA-DA! And there it is. The second chapter, my third is still in progress and just as a heads up, the next few chapters will be shorter but not a ton shorter. I just want to get some stuff out of the way to establish some things like training, maybe an encounter with team aqua or magma or some backround stuff. Maybe if you guys review and say what you'd like to see I can make it happen(ooooooooohh). So REVIEW! or not, again it's up to you. but if you don't say nothing then Ima decide what I put.**

**LOT"S-O-LOVIN'S ~chu**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE STORY LIVES!**

**Yes I am back with an update for this story ( in case you can't tell I am the laziest writer that will swap between stories after long periods of time and make people think that the story is dropped and I am sorry) after reading a few comments for Hoenns Rising Star I have decided to try writing more on it because I am on a POKEMON RAMPAGE! After beating the elite four in my pokemon alpha sapphire I am all hyped up! So now without any further interruption here is the next chapter**

**Do I even need a disclaimer?**

**Chapter 3: One does not simply walk through Petalburg Woods**

_Jeez it's dark_, I thought to myself. Lyra and Kazuki were right behind me as we walked under the canopy of the of the forest. There were only the few rays of sunlight that breached the thick branches overhead to guide our path. It was mildly eerie to say the least. I heard a snap in the distance. "Eeek!- I mean , uh, its okay guys heh there's nothing to be scared of, nope nothing at all hehe," I looked behind me and forced a smile, they didn't buy it at all. The two were just as nervous as I was. "Well even though it sucks because it's scary we might as well power through ok, we're all in this together right?" they looked at each other and then at me and nodded and we continued. We walked through twists and turns and I swear we almost lost the path but we managed, for a while. In the woods we saw Slakoth, Shroomish and the occasional Zigzagoon, but when we came to a patch of the woods that was much grassier, Silcoon and Cascoon were overly abundant. We were practically tripping over them, I started feeling bad for them, it's not like they could move. After wading through grass for what seemed a good 30 minutes I heard a call, a call for….help? I turned to Lyra and Kazuki "Guys let's hurry an try to find who yelling." we ran and ran until we found the source, it was a man in a suit holing up a brief case, in front of him was some guy in a striped shirt with a blue bandana with an A on it. The man with bandana sent out a pokemon "Go Poochyena, sand attack!" the little pokemon kicked up a bunch of sand at the guy in the suit. "Now quick attack!" he called again. The pokemon ran around in circles to build speed and took a speeding tackle at the man. "Aaah-ouch!" the man dropped his case and fell to his knees holding his stomach, the Poochyena picked up the case and brought it back to his master. "Good job." he told his pokemon and started to run back towards the exit but then he stopped, I was in his way. "Out of the way kid, wouldn't want to hurt you." he pulled up the side of his shirt and revealed a knife strapped to his belt. I was frozen I knew I had to move but, but I just couldn't, I just stood there shaking. _Move damn it MOVE, he has a knife just get out of the way_."Huh, have it your way then." he reached for his knife. "Hahaha-huh what the!?" his knife glowed and then was ripped from his hand and thrown aside. _Huh?_ Lyra stepped in front of me, arms spread protectively "Ral ral ral ralts!" she growled at him. "Tch, scrappy pokemon, I think I'll let my Poochyena carve you up first. Bite Poochyena!" His pokemon ran at Lyra, mouth open ready to chomp when all of the sudden. "Chopper use bubble beam!" "Corphiiish!" A stream of charged bubbles came from behind me and hit the Poochyena. "RARF!" It cried as it fainted. A man in a long coat and and a blue scarf with honey colored hair walked past me and over to the man with the Poochyena. He spoke "You would draw a deadly weapon at a child? You're a despicable coward.".

"Hey man easy it was just for show I wasn't reall-Aaahg!" the man in the coat sent a solid punch right to his stomach. As the bandana guy slid down the man in the coat then jabbed his knee right into his lower jaw and then kicked him to the side. He looked at me "Are you alright?" he asked. "U-uhm" I stuttered "Yes I'm alright." "Good" he said. That's when I remembered "Lyra, oh Lyra!" I bent down on my knees and gave her a hug. "You saved my life Lyra, you were so much braver than I was. I'm so sorry I didn't do anything, I just stood there like an idiot and you could have gotten really hurt and-" Lyra hugged me back as hard as she could "Ral ralts" I started crying "THANK YOU!" Kazuki came and jumped in my lap "Seedot seed." he went "I love you too Kazuki.".

I got up and picked up the case that was dropped and walked over to the man in the suit still lying on the ground. "Hey are you okay? It's safe now." I told him. He looked up at me and got up. I handed him is case back and he bowed "Thank you so much! I was coming through the woods when I got jumped. There are very important documents in this case, I don't know what would have happened if I had lost them. Thank you so much for saving me, words cannot express my gratitude." he said. "Well I really didn't do too much, the real hero is-" I turned around to point to the man in the coat, but he had vanished as well as the man in the bandana. "Oh child no need to be so humble, oh how can I possibly thank you, oh I know!" he fumbled around in his pockets and then pulled out six poke balls "Here, there are three great balls and three ultra balls." he handed them to me. "If you are trying to catch a pokemon and normal poke balls don't seem to be enough use one of these, its harder for a pokemon to break out of it." he explained. "Oh uh, thank you." I said "Mind if I get the name of my rescuer?" he asked "My name is Kiriko Tsukino." I replied "Ah Kiriko I see I see." he nodded to himself. "Well thanks again, I will be sure to remember your name. anyways I am very late and I must be off, farewell!" he sped out of the woods leaving a trail of dust behind him. "Alright guys, I have had enough action for one day." I said to the two of my pokemon. I knelt down to put the poke balls the man gave me in my bag. I pulled the zipper down and opened my bag. My eyes widened and I gasped. The knife that the bandana man threatened me with, was in my bag. I trembled. I saw a note attached to the knife, it read "_it's probably best if no one finds this knife, just keep it, you never know when it might come in handy anyways. You have some very kind pokemon, take good care of them, and you ever get into anymore trouble just holler, I'll be around. - Z_"

"No way did the guy in the coat just slip this in my bag. How could I have not noticed!?" Lyra and Kazuki just shrugged. I put the balls in my bag and zipped everything up

We made it out of the woods without any other issues and arrived at a small beach. "Ooh look at the ocean, its so sparkly!" Lyra and Kazuki ran ahead of me to the shore. "Hey wait for me haha!" I ran after them.

_I don't know who the coat guy is or why he came to save me and I don't know why that guy was attacked or what sort of papers were in that case that made it so important, but what I do know is that I have a couple of pokemon that compare to no other, they are my friends and they are my heroes._

And thus my journey continues.

**And there we go everyone the third chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it and please feel free to leave a comment, even the simplest "good job" on a guest comment makes me happy and encourages me to keep going. Also while I don't really need any OC's at the moment and if I need some I can normally just make my own, BUT if you have an idea for an OC feel free to leave one in a comment and in case you haven't noticed I use predominantly Japanese names in my characters, not every time but most of the time. If you have an idea I would ask that the name you give it is a Japanese name and his/her personality is tied to the name in some way.**

**For example the name Leiko, the name given to the girl from chapter one, her name means arrogant. So if it can be tied in that's great, if not that's okay too, its just preferred. Who knows, I might pick an OC from the comments and if I do you will receive due credit for the name and personality. Well until next time**

**Lots-O-Love ~chu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone it's DemonSkitty and I'm back with chapter four WOOT! I want to thank all who read for the love after such a long time even if you just popped in and skimmed through the chapter and I encourage you to read on. Anyhow here is the fourth chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Beach time and Travel!**

"YES THE BEACH!" I yelled as I ran for rhe waves. I caught up with Kazuki and Lyra, they were watching the tide rise and fall at the edge of the shore. "Have you ever seen the ocean before?" I asked them, they both shook their heads. "Well why don't we try stepping into the water okay?" I took off my shoes and socks and set them aside along with my bag. I walked to the edge of the water and let the waves wash over my feet. "Ahaha, that water's cold!" I yelped, "but it's nice, come on put your feet in." I called to them and they made their way over and stood next to me. I watched them tense and then relax as the water came up to them. I looked out on the crashing waves and then down the shore, there were a bunch very tiny shells cluttered in the sand, none of them were particularly pretty but it was interesting how there were so many. "Hey do you want to make a sand castle? It's super easy to do." I asked, they looked at me confused, I suppose they didn't know what a sand castle was. "Here let me show you, come here."

I went over to my bag and pulled out my water bottle, it didn't have anything in it and with the cap screwed off it was like a tall cup. "Okay so first you want to take a bucket or in this case my empy water bottle, and fill it with sand." I set the bottle on the ground and cupped my hands into the sand and filled it. "Next you want to go into the water and get the dry sand all wet." we walked to the ocean and I held the bottle under the water until all the sand was completely wet. "Now that its all wet you can go back up to the dryer sand and then you flip the bucket bottle upside down. And now..." I looked at them as they watch me with anticipation. I slowly and carefully lifted the bottle to reveal an akward cylinder of a castle. "Tah-Dah!" I exclaimed. "Ralts ralts, Seedot Seedot!" the two made there happy noises of approval and Lyra clapped her hands while Kazuki jumped around and tapped his feet. I've never seen anyone so excited to see a misshapen sand castle and at the same time I've never seen anything cuter!

"And look you can decorate them too." I picked up some of the small shells in the sand and put them on the sides like windows. I saw a stray Taillow feather stuck in the sand and put it on top of the castle. "See like this, now it's a real castle huh?" their eyes sparkled at the castle and then Lyra grabbed the bottle and started to fill it up with sand. She then took it to the water and filled it up and brought it back, or dragged it back. Kazuki went off and started kicking through the sand. After Lyra got the bottle back to me she used her psychic and flipped the bottle over and slowly raised it. Kazuki came back with some shells resting on his head. "Seed seedot seed!" "Ral ralts!" they made small noises of chatter and they decorated the castle together. I didn't say anything, I just sat back and watched them have their fun with the castle. Then I had an idea, I quietly opened the little camera app on my poketch and took a few pictures of them playing and decorating.

"Ralts!" Lyra called to me, I looked over at her castle that they had decorated. They put little shells all around it and sticks pointing out in the front like a protective barrier. "Aw that's very nice, it's beautiful!." I told them, they jumped in happiness at my praise, but then I noticed something at the top of the little castle, there was a shiny little red gem facing outward. "Woah wait a second guys, what is that?" I went up and got a closer look. "Where did you find this Kazuki?" I asked "Seedot seedot." Kazuki ran over to where he had gotten it "You mean you just found it in the sand?" "Seed seedot." he replied. "Wow it's really pretty, hey why don't we take that gem with us. Maybe we can take it to a shop and see what kind of rock it is. Is it okay if i take it off of your castle?" I asked. Lyra walked over and carefully took it off and handed it to me. "Ral ralts." she exclaimed, "Thank you Lyra." She nodded and I stood up and walked over to my bag with my shoes and socks and put them back on.

"Okay guys I think the best thing that we can do is try to make our way to Dewford, I am pretty sure that they have a fighting type gym there and there is a cave that has a bunch of pokemon in it, there's just one issue...It's across the ocean." I looked around to see if I could ask some one how I could get there but there was no one around at all. Then I noticed a shack down aways, and it had a small boat! "Hey guys look over there, maybe the owner of the boat can give us a ride." I did notice it was quite a ways away though. "Here both of you get in your pokeballs so you won't have to walk in the heat." I returned to the two and made my way over the small house with the dock. I approached the door and knocked "Um hello, sorry to bother you but I noticed that you have a boat docked and I was wondering if perhaps I could get a ride to Dewford since it isn't to far away." I waited a bit for an answer, then I heard footseps. The door opened to reveal an old man probobly in his late fifties, a little Wingull sat on his shoulder. "Sorry child what was that you said, these ears of mine are getting harder to hear all the time." he explained. "Oh well you see, I was wondering if there was any way that I could get a ride to Dewford?" The man paused for a minute, "Tell me now, why is it that you want to get to Dewford?" the man asked. "Well I wanted to challenge the gym on Dewford, I am a trainer." I explained. "A trainer eh? How old are you now?" "I'm fourteen almost fiffteen sir.". "My goodness, young'ns like you all on their own already? Going out on an adventure must be kinda scary for some one small as you." he said. "Well it can be but I know that my pokemon will protect me." I told him. "Ah I see then, well I'll tell you what, you just so happend to catch me on the perfect day seeing as I was just about to set out to Dewford myself. I am a bit low on my fishing supplies. Oh yes and how silly of me, my name is Mr. Briney." he explained. "Nice to meet you, my name is Kiriko." I said.

"Wing Wingull!" the mans Wingull fly off his shoulder and glided over to the boat and perched. "Now Peeko I know you're anxious to go but hold on a minute now, Oh yes that pokemon over their is Peeko my Wingull. She loves to sail with me and gets excited when we are about to leave." he said. "Aw she so cute." I exclaimed. "Yes she is a cutie, and next to sailing with me she loves to play games, her favorite is tag but I'm getting too old to play games like that with her anymore." he explained. "My aunt and uncle have an Abra that likes to play chess." I claimed "Do you now, those psychic types are smart pokemon indeed. Well I do believe that I have procrastinated long enough. So if you are ready to leave I say you can hop on my boat over there and we'll be off!" he announced. I walked onto his boat and sat at the edge. Mr. Briney walked on to the boat and behind the wheel. I felt the rumble of the engine and we started to move. In a matter of minutes we were out on the water. "Lyra and Kazuki will want to see this, comeon out you two!" I let them out of their pokeballs, the two hopped up on the seat with me and looked out over the moving water. "Raal, Seeed." I watched them ooh and aww at the open ocean. "Karp Karp!" a Magikarp flipped out of the water. "Wail wailmer." A few Wailmer surfaced and shot water from their spouts. "Wow how cool, there are so many pokemon!" I shouted. "Yup, there are more pokemon in the oceans then you'll find anywhere else in the world." Briney told me. I looked up and saw Peeko flying alongside the boat. "Alright were are almost there." Briney yelled. I looked ahead and saw land closing in.

After we arrived, we said our goodbyes to Mr. Briney and walked to the pokemon center. I had Lyra and Kazuki see the nurse for a quick checkup. "Here you are miss Kiriko, your pokemon are both just fine." The nurse let the two jump off the small gurney. "Thank you nurse Joy." I walked out of the center and then turned to the two of them. "Okay guys I say we go and check out the cave, what do you guys think?" I asked "Ral, Seed!" they retorted. "Alright then let's go!" We went on our way to the cave excited for what we might find in there.

And thus my journey continues.

**Alright there we are, thanks for reading and I do encourage you to leave a review, it doesn't have to be long it can just be a "good job" or "keep it up". Getting reviews** **is what encourages me to keep writing the most. So again thanks for reading!**

**Lots-O-Love ~chu**


	5. Update

**QUICK UPDATE NOTE THINGY!**

Just a small update/note for this story. I just want to put in yout heads that even though this takes place in the Hoenn region it doesn't only contain Hoenn pokemon, I want to add other pokemon in as well from all the other regions as well. Most of the pokemon in the story will be Hoenn but I just want to mix it up a bit.

OK that be it, thanks for reading :D

**Lots-O-Love ~chu**


End file.
